Leben im Schatten
by Maia May
Summary: Manchmal will ich dich umbringen, weil du mir so wehtust. Manchmal will ich dich packen und schütteln, damit du endlich aufwachst und deine Augen wieder normal aussehen. Manchmal will ich dich halten und streicheln, damit du dich geborgen fühlen kannst.


Hallo! *wink* Ja, mal wieder eine kleine Shortstory von mir und diesmal begebe ich mich auf Neuland: Twincest. Also, seid bitte ein wenig nachsichtig mit mir *smile*.  
  
Viel Spass beim Lesen!  
  
Maia  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Fred und George Weasley gehören J.K.Rowling, mir gehört nur die Handlung da unten und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Warnings: Twincest, Slash  
  
Reviews: Büdde *Hundeaugenmach*. Würd gern wissen, wie meine erste Twincest- Story so ankommt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Leben im Schatten  
  
Soeben ist der Mond hinter einer Wolke verschwunden, die Nacht wird noch dunkler, als sie es ohnehin schon gewesen ist und noch immer warte ich. Warte auf dich, wie jede Nacht seit über einem Jahr. Und niemals weiß ich, ob du kommst.  
  
Ich stehe unten am See, betrachte das Wasser und vor allem mein Spiegelbild, das ich noch halbwegs gut erkennen kann. Es starrt mir entgegen, große braune Augen sehen mich traurig an und langsam verzieht sich mein Mund.  
  
Ich falle auf die Knie, um mich besser betrachten zu können. Ein bitterer Ausdruck in meinen Augen lässt mich erschaudern und mir wird wieder einmal bewusst, dass Liebe und Hass eng miteinander verbunden sind. Ich liebe mich, weil ich dir ähnlich bin und ich hasse mich, weil ich mich selbst von dir abhängig mache.  
  
Genauso geht es mir mit dir: Ich liebe und ich hasse dich, weil du diese unbeschreiblichen Gefühle in mir auslöst, von denen ich nie gedacht hätte, dass man sie empfinden kann. Das ist nicht das einzige, das anders geworden ist und das ich gelernt habe.  
  
Als ich den Kopf hebe, haben sich meine Augen längst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. So wie jede Nacht. Ich selbst habe mich an sie gewöhnt, sie ist mein Freund geworden, denn nur in ihr geschieht, was ich mir so sehr wünsche. Nur in ihr berührst du mich anders als sonst. Nur in ihr *sind* wir anders. Und deshalb habe ich gelernt, sie nicht nur zu akzeptieren, sondern sogar zu lieben.  
  
Da! Ein Knacken von Zweigen, raschelnde Schritte und schon spüre ich eine kalte, harte Hand in meinem Nacken. Sie tastet sich nach vorne, während sich eine zweite zu ihr gesellt und ich merke, wie mein Umhang geöffnet wird und zu Boden fällt.  
  
Dass ich darunter nackt bin, gehört zu unserer Vereinbarung. Denn wenn du zu mir kommst und mir eines unserer seltenen Treffen gewährst, suchst du Befriedigung und willst dich nicht mit störenden Kleidungsstücken aufhalten. Ja, du willst dich befriedigen! Was ich will, ist nicht von Belang, Erfüllbar ist es auch nicht. Mein Wunsch ist geheim. Ich will geliebt werden.  
  
Tastend gleiten deine Fingerspitzen über meinen Oberkörper, umkurven schmeichelnd meine Brustwarzen und kneifen sanft hinein. Ich schließe die Augen, überlasse mich deinen geschickten Händen und frage mich, wie lange du wohl so zärtlich bleiben wirst. Ich schweige, lasse keinen Ton, keinen Laut, kein Stöhnen über meine Lippen kommen, weil ich weiß, dass du dann gehst.  
  
Dass ich das nicht will, erscheint zumindest mir offensichtlich. Alles, was ich will, bist du und doch suchst du nur meinen Körper, bestehst darauf, mich nur im Dunkeln zu treffen und manchmal habe ich fast das Gefühl, dass du am liebsten etwas über mein Gesicht tun würdest, um nicht ständig an unsere „Sünde"erinnert zu werden.  
  
Ich kann es irgendwo verstehen, aber *ich* denke Tag und Nacht an dich, sehe dein Gesicht in meinen Träumen und wünsche mir sehnlichst, auch einmal dich zu berühren, zu streicheln, zu liebkosen. Doch das gewährst du mir nicht. Du stillst deine Lust an mir und anschließend befriedigst du mich. Du bist der Aktive. Immer. Ich kann nur warten.  
  
Als ich deinen heißen Atem im Nacken spüre, stellen sich einige Härchen auf und ein angenehmes Prickeln durchläuft meinen Körper. Weiche Lippen schmiegen sich auf meine Haut, drücken den Hauch eines Kusses auf meinen Rücken und ich bekomme Gänsehaut. Deine Berührungen lassen mich erschaudern und alles vergessen, was seit unserem letzten Treffen geschehen ist.  
  
Ich habe dich gesehen, mit ihm. Beinahe ständig seid ihr zusammen gewesen und ich habe mitbekommen, wie du ihm den Platz gezeigt hast, an den ich dich vor so langer Zeit brachte, um dir zu gestehen, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Ja, ich verfolge dich, lasse dich nie allein, denn für mich ist es die einzige Möglichkeit, zu erfahren, was in deinem Leben passiert.  
  
Seit dieser Nacht vor über einem Jahr ist alles anders. Du sprichst nicht mehr mit mir, lässt mich nicht an deinen Gefühlen und Gedanken teilhaben, du meidest mich wie keinen zweiten. Ich habe es hilflos mitansehen müssen, wie du dich immer weiter von mir zurückgezogen hast, ohne mir auch nur die Chance zu geben, dich zu halten.  
  
Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du Angst hast. Angst vor meinen Gefühlen, die dir so unnatürlich und krank erscheinen. Angst davor, dass Gefühle das zerstören können, an dem du so hängst. Denn du kannst nicht leugnen, wie viel ich dir einst einmal bedeutet habe. Kannst du das einfach so abstellen? Einfach vergessen, was früher war? Was zwischen uns beiden war?  
  
Du und ich, wir haben uns beide verändert. Es fällt jedem auf und wir können nichts dagegen tun. Zu offensichtlich ist es, dass etwas zwischen uns vorgefallen sein muss, wenn wir nun so entfremdet sind. Jeder sieht es, schaut uns an und überlegt im Stillen, wo der andere von uns zweien ist.  
  
Ist es das, was dich stört? Dass du nur als Teil des Ganzen betrachtet wirst und nicht als einzelne Person? Obwohl ich zu deinem Schatten geworden bin, kann ich diese Frage nicht beantworten. Waren deine Augen früher für mich der beste Weg, deine Gedanken zu erkennen, so ist es schon sehr lange vorbei.  
  
Deine Augen blicken ewig gleich- abweisend, kühl, arrogant, aufgesetzt. Man merkt zwar, dass es nur eine Maske ist, aber du gibst niemandem die Chance, sie dir herunterzureißen. Sogar wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist, zeigen deine Augen keinerlei Regung. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht tun sollte, doch ich freue mich darüber, weil es deutlich macht, dass du ihn nicht liebst.  
  
Ich habe es bereits vor einiger zeit aufgegeben, dich verstehen zu wollen. Du verschließt dich mir und der Welt, bist ruhig und in dich gekehrt. Oder kommt mir das nur so vor, weil ich der Sensiblere von uns beiden bin? Und was ist dann mit dir, mit deiner „Rolle"? Du warst immer derjenige, dem nichts seine gute Laune nehmen konnte. Warum dann jetzt?  
  
Ich bin der Grund dafür, nicht wahr? Es ist meine Schuld, wenn du deine Lebensfreude verloren hast. Ich hab dir Angst gemacht mit dieser wahnsinnigen Liebe, hab dich damit unter Druck gesetzt. War es nicht so?  
  
Ich verstehe dich nicht mehr! Einerseits ekele ich dich an und du redest nicht mehr mit mir, aber gleichzeitig bist du damit einverstanden, mich manchmal nachts zu treffen und dir an meinem Körper die Befriedigung zu holen, die dir sonst offenbar versagt bleibt.  
  
Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was du mit deinem Verhalten in mir auslöst? Tagsüber ignorierst du mich und hältst dich fern von mir. Damit kann ich leben! Doch unsere Nächte bringen mich noch um! Sie machen mich krank, siehst du das nicht?  
  
Wenn ich nächtelang umsonst gewartet habe, normalisiert sich mein Leben wieder und ich höre auf, mir Hoffnungen zu machen. Indem du allerdings wieder hier auftauchst, vergrößerst du mein Leiden. Dann gibst du mir Hoffnung, obwohl du es nicht willst und das weiß ich auch.  
  
Unser letztes Treffen liegt drei Monate zurück und in der Zwischenzeit habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, dass du nicht mehr kommst. Aber heute bist du da und nun weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich freuen soll oder nicht. Vielleicht wäre ich schon bald wieder dazu bereit gewesen, mich neu zu verlieben, wenn du heute nicht gekommen wärst.  
  
Du ziehst mich magisch an, achtest jedoch genau darauf, mich nicht zu nahe an dich heranzulassen. Du zeigst mir nie, was ich für dich bin, doch meistens spüre ich es. Ich bin ein Fremder geworden, egal, wie ähnlich wir uns einst gewesen sein mögen. Und in gewisser Weise bin ich dein Spielzeug, das du benutzen kannst. Aber, verdammt, ich kann nicht mehr!  
  
Manchmal will ich dich umbringen, weil du mir so wehtust. Manchmal will ich dich packen und schütteln, damit du endlich aufwachst und deine Augen wieder normal aussehen. Manchmal will ich dich halten und streicheln, damit du dich geborgen fühlen kannst. Manchmal will ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, um alles zu ändern. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, es wäre wieder so wie früher. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, du würdest mich auch lieben.  
  
Zarte, knabbernde Lippen an meinem Hals bringen mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Nun liege ich wieder in deinen Armen, fühle, wie erregt du bist und betrachte mit halboffenen Augen die unzähligen Sterne am dunklen Nachthimmel über mir. Es sieht schön aus, wie sie da oben alle funkeln und glitzern.  
  
Der Anblick gefällt mir, wie immer. Jede Nacht betrachte ich den Himmel und dennoch offenbart sich mir jedes Mal aufs Neue dieser unglaubliche Friede, den der Himmel in mir auslöst. Er lässt mich vergessen, wie schlecht es mir geht und dass ich traurig bin. Nur heute Abend will es nicht so recht gelingen und ich weiß auch, woran das liegt.  
  
Es ist der hübsche Rothaarige hinter mir, der den Frieden meiner kleinen Welt stört und mich an den Rande des Wahnsinns treibt. Oh, du weißt genau, was du tust, denn deine Hände erregen sowohl mich als auch dich selbst.  
  
Ich habe es in all unseren gemeinsamen Nächten noch nie erlebt, dass du die Fassung verlierst oder dich gehen lässt. Du bist der Kühle, Berechnete, der die Situation im Griff hat. Plötzlich schleicht sich ein Gedanke in meinen Kopf und formt sich zu einer Idee.  
  
Eine riskante Idee, zweifellos. Sie wird bezwecken, dass ich entweder alles gewinne oder das bisschen, das ich hatte, verliere. Sie wird mich aus meiner Situation herausholen und dann werde ich glücklich sein oder so leben, wie ich es bereits gewohnt bin.  
  
Sie ist einfach, meine Idee, doch sie wird reichen. Seltsam, dass sie mir vorher noch nie gekommen ist, aber vielleicht bin ich erst jetzt dazu bereit, alles aufs Spiel zu setzen. Genau weiß ich es nicht. Und nun ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, um es herauszufinden, sondern, um alles zu wagen.  
  
Es ist an der Zeit, denn ich habe genug. Ich will Liebe geben und Liebe bekommen.  
  
Ich öffne meine Augen ganz und verziehe meine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Ja, jetzt will ich es wagen! Zu lange hast du mich verletzt. Nun will der Schmerz hervorkommen und ich will glücklich werden. Ich will dich lieben.  
  
„Sag, warum redest du nie mit mir? Weder hier noch in der Schule."Meine Stimme klingt sanft und leise, als ich zum ersten Mal in diesen Nächten spreche. Deine Hände erstarren auf meinem Körper, rutschen weg, doch sofort drehe ich mich um und halte dich fest.  
  
Ein milder Windhauch streicht durch die Bäume über uns, setzt das Wasser in Bewegung und lässt mein Haar um mein Gesicht wirbeln. Beinahe erscheint es mir so, als würde alles um uns herum still stehen, weil ich es gewagt habe, eine Regel zu brechen.  
  
Zögernd hebe ich den Kopf und sehe genau in dein erschrockenes Gesicht. „Wovor hast du Angst?", fahre ich fort und stehe dabei auf. Langsam lasse ich deine Hände los und beginne gleich darauf, dein Gesicht zu streicheln. Meine Fingerspitzen gleiten über deine Wange, liebkosen dich und für einen kurzen Moment kann ich spüren, wie du dich entspannst.  
  
Doch bereits Sekunden später ist alles wieder vorbei. Du machst einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten, aber meine Hand hat sich längst in deinem Haar verfangen und hält dich fest, bei mir. Nun bin ich einmal mutig und das wirst du nicht beenden. Ich werde dir endlich sagen, wie ich mich bei deinem kleinen Spiel fühle und du wirst mir zuhören. Vorher lasse ich dich nicht los.  
  
„Was soll das?", fauchst du mich an und versuchst umsonst, dich aus meinem Griff zu befreien. Ich kann sehen, wie sich deine Brust schneller hebt und senkt. Deine Augen huschen verzweifelt, ja, beinahe panisch umher und bemühen sich, den Augenblick auszumachen, in dem meine Wachsamkeit nachlässt.  
  
„Verausgab dich nicht!", rate ich dir freundlich und genieße es, dass ich nun derjenige bin, der die Fäden der Macht in seinen Händen hält und die Marionetten tanzen lassen kann. Einen Moment lang gefällt es mir, bevor ich mich vor mir selbst ekele und dich plötzlich loslasse. Sollst du doch freiwillig bleiben oder gehen, Dein Verhalten wird mir Antwort genug sein.  
  
Offenbar vollkommen verwundert wirfst du mir einen irritierten Blick zu und nimmst am Ufer des Sees Platz. Langsam lasse ich mich neben dir nieder und betrachte scheinbar interessiert das Spiegelbild des Mondes in den Wellen. Eine Weile sitzen wir einfach stumm beieinander, bis du das Schweigen brichst.  
  
„Warum hast du dich nicht an unsere Regeln gehalten?"Du siehst mich nicht an, während du deine Frage stellst. Aber ich habe gelernt, auf die feinen Nuancen in deiner Stimme zu achten und erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass keine Wut mitschwingt, als du redest.  
  
„Warum? Weil ich es satt habe. Weil ich genug habe von deinen Regeln, die uns beide nur unglücklich machen!"„Woher willst du das wissen?", unterbrichst du mich sofort. „Vielleicht bin ich ja glücklich!" „Natürlich!", spotte ich, „Deshalb läufst du auch freudestrahlend durch die Gegend, nicht wahr? Hör doch endlich auf, dir was vorzuspielen!"  
  
Ich kann nicht genau sagen, woher ich den Mut genommen habe, das so offen auszusprechen, aber auf einmal war er da. Und dein ertapptes Gesicht zeigte mir nur zu deutlich, dass ich Rechte habe. Und die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Blitzschlag: Du bist genauso unglücklich wie ich.  
  
„Bitte sieh mich an!"Beinahe flehend drehe ich mich zu dir, rücke noch näher an dich heran und warte, wie du reagieren wirst. Meine Augen bohren sich in deinen Körper, wollen dich beschwören, mich anzusehen. „Bitte." Meine Stimme erstirbt und meine Lider flattern. Noch immer rührst du dich nicht. Dann beginnst du erneut zu sprechen.  
  
„Wieso? Nenn mir einen plausiblen Grund! Du hast mich heute Nacht zurückgestoßen, warum willst du jetzt nett sein?"Ich erstarre vor Zorn, während du das sagst. „Ach, nun bin ich der Böse, ja? Korrigier mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber du betreibst doch seit Monaten dieses grausame Spiel mit mir! Oder willst du das leugnen?"Zitternd vor Wut bin ich aufgesprungen und laufe am Ufer entlang.  
  
„Was soll das alles? Warum bist du heute so seltsam?"Deine Stimme klingt müde und wenn ich dich so betrachte, fällt mir auf, wie erschöpft du wirkst. Kleine Fältchen machen dein Gesicht im Mondschein älter und als ich dich betrachte, verschwindet mein Zorn. Da ist nur noch Platz für Mitleid, Trauer und unendliche Liebe.  
  
Mit einigen, schnellen schritten stehe ich vor dir, lasse mich fallen und lege meinen Kopf auf deine Knie. Ich schließe die Augen und versuche, mir vorzustellen, wie schön diese Situation sein könnte, falls du fühlen würdest wie ich.  
  
Irritiert nehme ich zwei zärtliche Hände wahr, die sachte mit einigen meiner Haarsträhnen spielen und immer wieder über meinen Nacken streicheln. Beinahe noch verwunderter bin ich, als ich deine Stimme höre. „Alles wird gut!", murmelst du leise, beinahe andächtig.  
  
Schließlich hebe ich den Kopf, schaue dich an und bekomme gerade noch mit, wie du mir ein winziges, strahlendes Lächeln schenkst. „Du bist nicht mehr böse auf mich?", hake ich schaue nach und bin glücklich darüber, dass du deinen Kopf schüttelst. „Wenn du mir auch verzeihen kannst, dass ich dich so angefahren hab.", erklärst du noch und ich nicke schnell.  
  
Nun müssen wir nur noch eine Sache klären und ich habe vor, es gleich zu tun. „Warum verhältst du dich mir gegenüber so seltsam?", will ich wissen. „Seit dieser Sache vor einem Jahr gehst du mir aus dem Weg und nur ab und zu holst du dir nachts deine Befriedigung. Wieso?"Endlich ist es raus und nun bleibt mir nichts übrig außer die Antwort abzuwarten.  
  
Du siehst nach draußen, auf den See, bevor du dich räusperst und dann zu reden beginnst. „Als du mir damals gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst, war ich verständlicherweise sehr verwirrt und erschrocken. Sicher, wir standen uns schon immer nahe, aber das hätte ich nie erwartet. Ich war mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert, wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte und deshalb zog ich mich zuerst einmal vollkommen zurück, um über alles in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.  
  
Als ich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit schließlich bereit war, dir gegenüber zu treten und mit dir zu sprechen, wartete ich auf die passende Gelegenheit, aber nur, um zu merken, dass es sie nicht gab. Ich war also allein mit meinen Gefühlen und dem Chaos, das du in mir ausgelöst hattest.  
  
Ich war davon überzeugt, dass solche Gefühle nicht existieren dürfen und verboten sind. Ich wollte vergessen, was du mir gesagt hattest, weil man mir erklärt hatte, dass so etwas falsch ist. Ich versuchte, es zu glauben, doch irgendwie ging es nicht. Verdammt, du bist immerhin mein Bruder!  
  
Während mein Verstand mir zubrüllte, dass ich nichts tun sollte, sehnte sich mein Körper nach Berührungen und Zärtlichkeiten. Und wenn ich meinen Träumen Glauben schenke, so dachte mein Körper dabei an deine sanften Hände. In meiner Dummheit glaubte ich, es könnte uns beide glücklich machen, wenn wir uns ab und zu nachts treffen würden.  
  
Du warst natürlich einverstanden. Wie denn auch nicht? Sogar an meine Regeln hast du dich bis auf heute immer gehalten. Sicher wirst du dich jetzt fragen, warum ich sie überhaupt aufgestellt habe. Nun, ganz einfach: Ich fürchtete mich davor, mich auf ewig in dir zu verlieren, wenn ich auch nur einmal dein Gesicht richtig sehen oder deine Hände auf meiner Haut spüren würde."  
  
Intensiv sehe ich dich an und langsam löst sich dein Blick von dem See, richtet sich auf mich und ich schaue in diese schokoladenbraunen Augen, die ich so sehr liebe. Schweigend hebe ich eine Hand, um sie über deine Wange gleiten zu lassen.  
  
„Und jetzt hast du keine Angst mehr davor, dass ich dir in die Augen sehe und dich berühre?"Meine Stimme ist kaum mehr ein Flüstern, fast nicht zu verstehen und dennoch nickst du sofort. „Wieso?"  
  
„Dadurch, dass du die Regeln gebrochen hast, zeigst du ja, dass du es ebenso willst wie ich. Bedingungslose Liebe, so, wie du es mir bereits ganz am Anfang gesagt hattest. Und ich möchte nur eines, nämlich glücklich sein. Aber ohne deine Liebe kann ich das nicht sein. Deswegen will ich versuchen, meine Ängste zu vergessen, bevor ich uns beide zerstöre.  
  
Außerdem", du zwinkerst mir verschmitzt zu, „denke ich nicht, dass ich vor jemandem Angst zu haben brauche, der mich ebenso liebt, wie ich ihn."  
  
Als ich dich zu mir ziehe, um dich sanft zu küssen, schmecke ich den salzigen Geschmack von Tränen auf deinen Lippen. Und mir wird noch bewusster, dass du ebenso gelitten hast wie ich. Nur hast du es anders versteckt.  
  
„Ich liebe dich."Wir flüstern es beide, gleichzeitig und versinken erneut in einem tiefen Kuss. Vergessen sind die Schmerzen, denn nun sind wir endlich vereint.  
  
Ja, ich liebe dich.  
  
Frederic.  
  
Mein Bruder.  
  
Meine Liebe.  
  
Auf ewig. 


End file.
